


Trapped

by milkyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Hinata Shouyou, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbend (?), M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyama/pseuds/milkyama
Summary: While out drinking, Kageyama Tobio meets a small, petite girl who he's wildly attracted to...except it might not be a girl.





	Trapped

I, Kageyama Tobio, am beginning to doubt my entire life, and it's all because of the beauty sitting across the room.

Large ruddy brown eyes and kissable pink-tinged lips, along with flirtatiously curled eyelashes and just barely sun-kissed skin— a dangerous combo in itself.

Pair that with a slender, almost boyish physique and curves lightly suggested by the creases in her tightly fitted dress shirt and the drape of her navy pleated skirt...oh god, I'm in for some deep trouble, aren't I?

"Tobio-chan!" A clearly drunk Oikawa sways over, sidling up next to me and leans against my shoulder. I take a stressed breath in, willing myself to not shove the buzzed setter away. It'd look bad, and Oikawa would just become doubly annoying afterwards. Not the best ending for me and my one thread of sanity. "What are you looking at?"

I quickly turn away from the girl at the bar, clamping a hand over the lower half of my face in embarrassment. "I'm not—"

"The lady drinking the sangria, right?"

After a moment of pause, I nod silently, smacking my forehead lightly against the edge of the table.

Oikawa's voice takes on a teasing tone. "I knew it. You have a schoolgirl kink, don't you—"

"I don't!"

"What about the skirt? Do pleated skirts turn you on—"

"Please, Oikawa-san, don't—"

"Or maybe it's the innocent look? You always had a thing for innocence, especially in the bedroom."

I choose to ignore the sexual innuendo behind his last comment, instead choosing to discreetly kick him under the table.

"Do you think she's here with someone?"

"Her?" Oikawa perks up with interest, seemingly now half-sober. He moves to sit across from me. "Probably not. No one approached her within the past ten minutes, so it's safe to say she's alone."

"Do you think I have a chance with someone like her?" I question, propping my face on my folded arm. "She's really pretty, so she probably has a boyfriend, huh?"

Oikawa pauses in sipping his drink, placing the can down on the table. "Nah, I don't think so."

My eyes snap back to Oikawa, surprised at his response. "Why? It's clear that tons of guys want her."

"Well, do you see any marks?"

"Marks?"

In my confusion, I ruffle my hair, my bangs falling into my eyes.

Oikawa brazenly leans on the table. "Yeah, marks. Bruises, love bites, hickeys, teeth marks. The like."

Squinting, I focus my gaze on her neck. Met with only smooth canvas and no signs of intense pleasure, I sigh. "No. Does that mean anything?"

He clears his throat, smirking in a strange sense of victory. "Let's be honest, almost every guy who has a girl like that wants to mark her up. They get real territorial over a girlfriend like that. The fact that she's got no marks on her means she's single, her boyfriend is a fucking idiot, or her boyfriend is an arrogant son of a bitch. Or she did a really good foundation application. Any way, you stand a good chance."

"Wait, that doesn't seem right—"

"I know I don't like you, but stop selling yourself short. You have a nice face—though obviously not as nice as mine, I'm clearly superior in terms of everything, really—and a semi-tolerable personality. You'll be fine."

I gulp down the rest of my drink, standing up from my chair. "How am I supposed to do this?"

* * *

I take the chair next to her, taking a small glance at her; she's lost in her own little world, gazing into space while simultaneously sipping her drink. To make it less awkward, I order a random drink off the top of my head—my liquor knowledge is small and is pretty much limited to what Oikawa drinks, which comes down to heavily alcoholic, colorful drinks.

I decide to be straightforward. I suck at being subtle...at least, according to Oikawa.

"Hi."

I nearly facepalm out of frustration. Way to make a good impression, Kageyama. Good job.

"Ah! Oh, hi! Sorry, was that rude?"

Her voice is breathy, almost...erotic? What am I even thinking about? Get your head out of the gutter, Tobio, you literally just met her.

"N—No! It was fine! I'm just trying to make conversation."

She pushes the heel of her strapped blue pumps against the side of the counter, turning her chair to face me. "Sure, it's been a while since I had a conversation with someone! What's your name?"

I'm slightly taken aback by her eagerness to converse with me, but I put it at the back of my mind, shifting to get comfortable on the chair. "I'm Kageyama Tobio. Yours?"

"Err...Hinata Shoukou, but you can just call me Hinata! That's what everyone at school calls me anyways."

I clear my throat, getting more nervous with every passing second. "Which school do you go to?"

"I go to Tokyo Metropolitan, second year. I'm still not super familiar to the area and I get lost really often, since my sense of direction is just awful."

"Damn, my school hasn't played against yours yet." I chew on my lip, trying to visualize the chart of future games posted on the gym door. "Can't remember when we do."

"What sport?"

"Volleyball—"

"Wow, no way! I play volleyball too! Maybe we can play against each other sometime?"

"Doesn't Tokyo Metropolitan also split teams by gender? So we probably wouldn't play against each other...maybe we'd bump into each other at some other point though."

"Oh—Oh, yeah! Sorry, I got way too excited over the idea of playing against someone like you, 'cuz you've gotta be pretty good with a build like that! What position do you play anyways?"

The inside of me flutters a bit at the praise, and I have to actively remind myself to contain it before responding to her question.

"I play setter for Chuo, but whenever the secondary setter is playing I play wing spiker. I'd say you play libero...but your legs are completely unharmed, so maybe not. Bench warmer?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm an ace! A-C-E! Don't look down on me, I can jump! I'd blow you away if you saw me actually play!"

A feeling of deja vu prods at me. Where have I heard that exact phrase before? From a TV show? Movie? 

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe when I see it!" I tease, crossing my arms across my chest. "I don't believe you can jump higher than some of the spikers on my team."

"Hmph. I guess I'll just have to play against you sometime," she huffs in response, the glint of a challenge in her eyes. "I promise you, you won't be disappointed by my skills!"

"What skills? I don't see any."

She pouts, swirling her drink in her glass as she struggles to think of a comeback. I grin. She's really cute when she's upset like this.

"So, Kageyama, what brings you from the other side of the bar to sit here next to me?" she retorts, grinning wildly.

My face flames up, and I nearly spit out my drink. "You noticed that?" 

I let out a groan of frustration, slamming my cup onto the counter. "That's so embarrassing, god..."

"Haha, it's alright. I don't mind! But really, why did you come over here?"

Her curious eyes pierce right through the lies formulating in my head, and I sigh, taking a sip of my drink. Thank god I have a high alcohol tolerance; otherwise, I'd be stumbling around the bar like Oikawa.

"You're really pretty, so I came over here to talk to you and see if I have a chance," I confess, awkwardly interlacing my fingers behind my neck.

She tilts her head cutely, her ruffled ginger ponytail animatedly bouncing behind her head.

"A chance at what?"

"Uh...I was going to ask you out. You're exactly my type, you see. But you probably have a boyfriend, don't you? Oh my god, I messed up—"

I squeeze my eyes shut, embarrassed almost to the point of tears. God, why did I let Oikawa goad me into thinking this was a good idea again? I'm already awkward enough without trying—

"Are you bi?"

I stop my endless panicking to answer her question.

"Uh, yeah? Why, is that an issue?" My voice cracks slightly, fueled by the overwhelming desire to scream at myself.

"I—I'm going to tell you something, and it's going to sound kinda crazy, so please don't shove me away and leave, okay?"

Eyes stare into mine, almost pleading. I nod.

"As long as it's not that you're going to kidnap me or murder me, it's fine with me."

She pauses for a moment, as if unsure about whether to actually tell me or not, before she sucks an almost comedic breath in and blurts everything out in one go.

"I'm crossdressing."

"...So you're a guy?"

I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't particularly have an opinion on crossdressing, plus...he looks pretty convincing as a girl.

I bet he'd still be cute without the crossdressing.

"Yeah. Are you disappointed?" She—no, he—asks, blushing to the tips of his ears. "Sorry, I never meant for it to get this far. Actually, I lost a bet I made with my friends and as a punishment I was supposed to crossdress. I wasn't supposed to come out actually wearing this, but they thought it looked convincing enough and made this another part of my punishment! Plus, I didn't think someone was actually going to ask me out while I was wearing this...getup."

Silence. He fidgets nervously in his seat as I process everything in my head.

"Well, were you going to answer me?"

"What?"

"I still want an answer to the question I asked you earlier."

He looks up at me, his mouth trying to contain a smile.

"Wh—What question?" he asks, clearly aware of what he's doing.

"Dumbass, I asked you out on a date. Yes or no?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> In the morning, Yachi calls in at Hinata's apartment. It takes over 45 minutes before he even opens the door, bleary eyed and sleepy. Traces of last night's mascara are still stuck to his eyelids. Yachi fusses over this point, warning him that if he does choose to do this again, he has to get rid of the makeup before he goes to sleep.  
> There's silence in the room. Hinata is draped almost gracefully over the couch, while Yachi sits on the floor. Nishinoya, an uninvited guest who arrived at some point without the both of them noticing, is hanging over the edge of the coffee table.   
> "I'm sure we both want to know what happened yesterday night," Yachi pointedly notes. "You can tell us all the details here, and we'll take out some of the bad stuff when we tell the others."  
> Hinata, still dead tired, turns his head to face the two of them. Noya, clearly excited but trying not to show it too much, gets off the table to sit next to Yachi.  
> "What do you expect?" Hinata groans, flinging an arm over his eyes.  
> "You made a fool of yourself probably," Yachi deadpans, Noya anxiously nodding in anticipation next to her.  
> "Wrong. I got a boyfriend."  
> ...  
> "WHAT IN THE HECKING—"  
> "Nice one, Hinata!"


End file.
